All I can taste is this moment
by BeautifulxRisk
Summary: Love triangle w/ Bill, Sookie and Eric. Something isn't right with the vampires of Bon Temps. Someone has something up their sleeve. Does this mean Sookie isn't safe anywhere? The love and lust will have you head pver heels. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story! I hope you all like it! It's going to have interesting twist to have you all begging for more. ;) Reviews are hope for! Enjoy everyone and I'd love to hear your insight of the story._

" Aww, leaving so soon?" Pam followed Bill and I outside the back of Fantgasia . That was never really a good sign when Pam was following us. It usually meant she wants something.

" Yes, Pam we ought to be gettn back soon. I'd like to spend some time with Sookie as much as I can. You know with our busy schedule and all." That was Bill's nice way of saying..'We did what you asked so leave us the hell alone!' He is such a gentleman.

"But you guys just got here" Pam's face didn't look enthusiastic at all. "I apologize but we must be on our way" Bill got in the car as fast as he could. The roar of the engine startled me a bit. Gosh why was he so jumpy tonight.

"I'm real sorry Pam but like Bill said we oughta be gettn home" I turned toward the car to join Bill until the tone in Pam's voice changed. " Damn it Sookie you really think i'd care if you left. No, Eric sent me to summon you. He wants a word with you before you go"

"What? ..Why didn't he just talk to me when I was inside the past three hours? Sometimes that damn viking thinks he can just run shit . " You know Eric. He's spontaneous." Pam just expected me to be okay with this. Well I can't expect much from them anyway. Their vampires Sookie remember.

"Are you coming or not?" Pam cocked an eyebrow as she watched my facial expression make the decision for me.

"Sigh, Fine just let me go get Bill"

"Ha. Your sweet Sookie. But no Eric wants you alone" Pam's face stayed as cold as a still winter. She was serious.

"If I go, Bill comes too."

"Well suit yourself. You know how much Eric loves to be disappointed. I guess you won't be informed of the "important" news." Pam shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away knowing I would come to my senses.

"Pam wait!" Pam stopped in her tracks and I could feel those crimson lips curve in satisfaction. " Just let me handle Bill"

" Please, take all the time in the world, not like I have better things to do" Pam sarcastically stated.

Damn, what was I going to say to Bill. I walked toward the car window trying so hard to stir up a lie. I hardly ever lied to Bill. It's for his own good. I'd save him a lot of anger cause if he knew that Eric wanted me alone. All hell would brake loose. Literally.

I tapped on the window. I could see his expression was still and thoughtless. "Problem?"

"I just realized I left my phone inside. Just gimme a minute and all be right out" I batted my eyes so it looked like innocence was curtaining my lie. Bill sighed heavily but I knew he couldn't resist when my eyes drooped the way they did. "Hurry" was all he could say. Let's hope I make it out of there.

" It better be quick" I drifted away from the car and back toward the entrance of Fangtasia. " I better be getting a fat raise for this." Pam laughed in her throat knowing that would never happen. I'll be sure to get something out of this.

I slammed open the door to Eric's office. I demanded a grand entrance. Disappointingly, Eric's office was empty.

" Wait here, Eric's just finishing his midnight feeding" Pam instructed and gladly left the room hoping to suck up dry what ever was left of Eric's midnight snack.

I sat down on the red velvet couches just staring at the clock. I really hope Bill doesn't get all noble and decides to fetch me himself. I seriously can't believe Eric is going to make me wait when he knows I don't have time to spare when I have a moody vampire waiting for me in the car. Selfish prick.

" Anxious are we?" A perceptive voice ambushed behind me. There came Eric walking in with his tight black tank and leftovers of his late meal smeared all over his face. He could feel me staring at the driblets of blood coasting down his chin. " Excuse my appearance. I was trying something new... Brazilian." He wiped what he could off his face but the stain of the "Brazilian" faded into a light pink. I was totally grossed out.

"Eric, what the hell do you want?" I tried to be blunt as possible. " You know what I want Sookie" Eric got comfortable in his office chair. " Seriously, I'm not here to play games. Pam said you wanted to speak to me about something so go ahead get over with" I checked the clock again. Damn six minutes has passed.

"How are you Sookie?" Eric replied completely off subject. My face went blank for a second. " You "summoned" me away from Bill, away from my night with Bill or whatever is left of it to ask me how I am?"

Eric smirked a little, " You've got so much fire in you Sookie. I'd have to say Bill probably can't handle all that fire."

Uh-oh here it comes. Word vomit. " You want to know how I am ? Well let's start off I had to spend about 4 hours here trying to do all your dirty work to figure out who stole your god damn money and which is a waste of my time but unfortunately I need the pay but just the sight of you and spending another minute alone with you in this office listening to your bullshit is going to make me want to kill myself. So if you excuse me I have a life to a tend to"

I took a breathe and turned around toward the door when a gust of wind flew by me and a giant vampire blocking my way. Suddenly, a pair of bitter cold lips attached to mine forcing me to return the favor of saliva. I continuously punch ed the damn vampire but trying to shatter marble was impossible. " Eric stop!" I muttered every-time I gasped for air.

But of course he didn't budge. The hitting and kicking just drove him to continue. He slammed my back toward his office wall, pinning me to no where but him and the wall. His lips moved and I could feel his tongue sliver in my mouth until he bite my lip. "OUUUUH" he responded with a devilish smile and continued his "important information"

What the fuck was going on! Oh my god if Bill walks in...I had to think fast. My hair pin is made of silver! I slide my hands into my hair as I acted to be into the whole 'seduce me Eric moment' I wrapped my legs around his waist to get a good grip. I persuade my hands in my hair in search of a silver get away...Finally! As Eric went for my blouse I plunged the silver pin into the back of his shoulder. Eric roared with agony and I had enough time to get away.

I rushed outside just praying! Hoping! Bill is still waiting outside. As I turned the corner to the back door I could see the car lights to Bill's car. "Oh, thank God!" I raced to the door eager to push it open and complete my escape and release the fear eating at me inside. Until there he was in front of me! Blocking my only view to freedom.

"I am no fun Sookie?" Eric licked his fangs as he smiled to his victory. "Eric, Seriously knock it off" He had me like a cat has a mouse pinned to a corner. " All I'd have to do is scream for Bill" I warned him. "Hmph. Go right ahead. He can watch me slowly kill you" My eyes got big with fear. "Eric, please" He slowly walked towards ready to pounce. He didn't seem himself at all. He had this crazy look in his eye..I mean its Eric but I sense something else. I sense revenge. "Eric please stop."


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit what do I do! I got a 200 pound vampire wanting to rip my throat out and he's got me pinned. I just have the greatest luck. " I can smell the fear in you." Eric stuck his noise in the air and basked in my fear. I slowly backed into the bar trying to keep my distance. " Don't make me hurt you Eric. I don't know what's gotten into you but I know this for sure isn't you" I was more angry with Eric than afraid of him.

Eric seemed so savage like. Almost barbaric. He had cruelty whirling in his deep baby blues. I knew something wasn't right. Eric moved closer to me every second. I couldn't waste anymore time. I backed myself into the bar area so there was a barrier between us. I kept whispering under my breath over and over just hoping he could magically hear me. "Bill. Help me. Bill!" Eric chuckled at my attempt. He was getting closer and I was getting fearful.

I grabbed a vodka bottle behind and cracked the end of it. It's not much to keep a vampire away but I was armed in someway. Eric found this amusing and decided it would be fun to play games. Typical Eric Northman. He appeared in every direction around me. It would almost be impossible for me to protect myself with some stinkin

glass bottle. Like an idiot I threw the bottle across to Eric hitting him on the chest. It shattered into a million pieces. Which was going to be me next. Eric wiped his shirt and sped up to me so fast he had a free hold of my neck He elevated me off the ground and toward his face. He extracted his pearly white fangs that met me eye level. I held onto his hand around my neck and prayed for a miracle. He finally went for the kill. I screamed violently and held my hands toward his face. All of a sudden a beam of white light struck Eric right in the face which had him flying across the room. I fell to the floor looking at my hands stunned. "What the-"

"Sookie!" Before I could even turn Bill had me in his arms. "What the hell happened?" Bill looked around the bar and noticed how trashed the place was. I was in shock to even have to decency to answer him.

Bill grabbed a hold of my face with his hands " Sookie, Sweetheart what happened?" I could feel the worry in his voice. " I don't even know" I looked at my hands and tears fell down into my palms. Bill held me in his arms trying to calm me down. "Sookie your lip is bleeding?" Bill finally noticed. No wonder all I could taste was blood. I thought I was going crazy..Ok maybe a little. " Let's get you home" Bill scooped me up and headed for the exit.

" Bill?" We were both startled by the voice behind us. " Eric? What the hell happened here?" I stood behind Bill trying to be invisible. I always felt like Bill was my strong tower. " I- I don't even know" Eric slowly stood on his feet rubbing where ever it hurt. " What the fuck happened to my club?" Eric seemed so unaware and confused. "Bill what did you do!" Eric didn't know who else to point the finger at. " Your going to pay for all of this!"

"Now hold on a minute I came running in here because I felt Sookie in fear and I saw her on the ground with her lip bleeding in shock. Now tell me you didn't have anything to do with that Sheriff because I'd love to found out" Bill was eye to eye with Eric even though Eric towered over him like a 11-foot building. " That absurd I had nothing to do with this."

"You've better not have" Bill backed away from Eric and I noticed in his face he really wanted to get out of here.

I couldn't understand. Eric seemed so genuine about not remembering anything. Or maybe it's another one of Eric's games. Eric shot me a look of despair. " Let's be on our way Sookie" I ran to Bill's arms and then something hit me. I sensed that revenge again. Was it coming from Eric? Impossible. I turned my head around to see him but he vanished.

The ride home was quiet and awkward. I really needed to wrap my head around what the hell just happened back there. Eric went in Viking mode and tried to kill me. I get scared and a beam of light shots out of my hands. Then he reclaims he doesn't remember a thing? Was that a load of bullshit or am I really going crazy.

We finally came to a stop in front of Bill's house. " You want to tell me what happened Sookie?" Bill took a risk of asking one more time. I thought to myself what really did happen? If I told him he'd kill Eric but Eric was trying to kill me. Am I defending Eric?Damn! Sookie how the hell do you get yourself into these situations?

"Nothing, just wrong place, wrong time" I plastered a fake smile on my face but I knew he didn't buy it.

"You sure your alright?"

"Never been better" I really need to stop this lying to Bill. It made me feel uncomfortable and like such a bad girlfriend.

"What about your lip?"

" You know what happens when I get fidgety." One more wouldn't hurt him. Hey don't judge I had to do the right thing. I think this is the right thing..

"Right.." Bill didn't seem satisfied with my answers but he believed them. "Alright then. Let's head inside" Bill got out of the car and I noticed something fall out of his jacket pocket. A tiny box?

"I'll be right there!" I shouted reaching over to the tiny black box. Making sure Bill was inside I quickly became curious of this box. I had to open it! Feeling the velvet cover made me anxious. "Oh one peek isn't gonna hurt anybody" I reminded myself. Slowly pushing up the top my heart suddenly gave out. "Holy shit"


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd really love to hear your insight of the story! So please leave some REVIEWS!_ =)

_I used the song "Hero" By Enrique Iglesias to add a little something in the background. I felt this song was perfect for Bill._

An engagement ring! Oh my god. Bill was going to propose. No wonder he acted all strange like tonight. It's so beautiful. I stared graciously at the red sapphire on my finger. It was perfect. I always knew Bill had exquisite taste. This couldn't come at a more perfect moment. I completely forgot about tonight. Even though it was traumatizing and I ended up with a few bumps and bruises. This far out brought a smile on my face. Love always conquers all and my love for Bill is unconditional.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Bill shouted from the porch concerned. I quickly scrambled and took the ring off and placed it back in the box. "Yeah, Be there in a minute" I bit my lip excitedly wondering if I should surprise him. _Ouch!_. My bottom lip is still sore from the incident with Eric. All of a sudden a weird feeling casked over me when I thought of Eric. "I will not have him ruin this. No way. Over my dead body." I decided to surprise Bill with my answer sooner than he should expect. I mean we only live once, might as well pursue your happiness.

I grabbed the ring and placed it in my hands behind my back. " Oh,, May I have a word with you?"

"I'm in the living room" I could feel him pacing back and forth. Aww, I think he noticed the ring is gone. I just can't wait to see his face when he knows what I have in store for him. " Why so jittery darling?" I tried so hard not to laugh. But I couldn't look at him the same. There was this glow about him that gave my stomach knots. There at that moment I knew I was so in love with Bill. He always puts me before himself. He's saved me from so many things I wouldn't be able to count on both hands. Absolutely nothing could replace him in my heart.

**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?**

"Nothing. I just happened to misplace something and tonight isn't going the way I planned. So, I'm a little upset." He placed his hands on the fireplace so his back was facing me. "What did you so happen to misplace?"

"Just something of great value. Why are you looking at me that way?" Bill felt my eyes on him. "Like what?" I had to knock myself out of it quick. I couldn't lose composure. "With those googoo eyes" Bill began to giggle. "Don't flatter yourself" Shit. My googoo eyes always give it away! "Your acting awfulyl strange tonight Sookie" Bill turned back to stare at the fire and get lost in his thoughts once again.

**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?**

I carefully took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. I couldn't torture him anymore. I wrapped my hands around his waist. Softly kissing behind his neck. I pleasurably whispered in his ear "I'd be honored to marry you Bill Compton" A sudden tense shocked throughout Bill's body. He turned around taking in my loving embrace. "What?" I just loved watching that smile grow on his face. "You heard me, My answer is yes" and I flashed the ring in his face. He eyes grew swell with red bleeding tears. "Just one more time. I'm sorry I didn't hear the first time" he begged smiling.

**I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**

I purposely got closer to his face. "Yes" Bill instantly kissed me taking our passion to a whole other level. He's never kissed me this way before. It was so genuine. But it took a spin to the erotic side when Bill buttoned down my dress. He gently kissed my collarbone as he laid us both down on the floor by the fireplace. The mixture of the heat from the fire and the chill from his body was sensational. Even though when we usually make love its rough and slippery. Tonight was much different. We couldn't take our eyes off each other. It was visionary. Bill working his way slowly through me. I gasped every time it took me away. Originally I'd bare my neck or thigh for Bill to feed on but he refused. "Not tonight." Bill wanted us to be connected as one by our love not blood. For once I knew this was really happening. I'd never picture this night getting more perfect than it already is.

**You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero**

_Ding-Dong!_

Bill and I froze instantly like a still photograph. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Bill went to go grab both of our robes upstairs. "Just a minute." I shouted struggling to put my robe on. "This better be fucking important. Someone better be dieing or got their dic-" Bill stole a kiss from me before I could say anything else. " We have our whole life for love making" Bill kissed me on the nose and headed for the door. Well I guess he's right. I'll be sure to have him make up for this. I smiled naughtily to myself heading into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I had to dehydrate myself for round two of course. "Who is it Bill?" I could hear them faintly talking. Odd, Bill usually invites all his guest with a warm welcome. "Bill, honey who is it?" I stopped dead in my tracks dropping my glass of water unto the floor.

"Apparently, Eric would like to have a word with you"


	4. Chapter 4

I_'d really love to hear your insight about the chapter so please leave some reviews! I could use some good criticism. =)_

Why does everything in my life that is perfect get ruined. Even worse my magical night with Bill gets ruined by Eric of all people. I mean if it was Jason I'd have no problem what so ever to send him on his way. But Eric is like a cold sore that won't go away! Just keeps coming back.

"Eric who?" I prayed it was someone I forgot about in high school or even at the bar.

"Don't be silly Sookie. It's Eric Northman" That name just makes me cringe. "He wants a word with you" Bill had the door cracked to give us some privacy. I gave him a face of 'What the hell!' He returned a shrug of confusion and gestured to wait. I knew he was going to try and send Eric away. Thank God. Seeing Eric once a night was too much for me. Especially what happened back at Fangtasia.

"Tonight is not a good night Eric. I recommended you come back another dawn." I heard Bill politely tell Eric. As Bill tried to close the door. Eric demanded it stay open with his strong hand. "As your sheriff I order you to go fetch Sookie so I can have a little chat with her." I hated how Eric thinks he can just get whatever he desires. "You will not come to my home and demand Sookie whenever you wish!" Bill's temper finally escaped in his tone. "Thats where your wrong"

Bill slammed open the door. "Bill!" I ran to him to calm him down before he does anything to make this night even worse than it was. I kissed behind his neck because I knew that always made him feel better. " I'm sure whatever Eric has to discuss with me is important." I gave Eric a look of disappointment. Bill thought for a second before he could give permission. "If you touch her in the slightest way. I'll kill you" Eric smirked as he rubbed his chin.

"I'll only be a minute" I whispered to Bill. We kissed each other like I was going off to war or something. I could see how puzzled Eric was by our relationship. He seemed like a curious puppy.

"Let's get this over with" I stepped outside with Eric in my robe. Goodness was it cold tonight.

"Why the fuck are you here Eric?" I went to the other side of the porch to keep our distance. I do not want a repeat of earlier. Eric looked at me from head to toe.  
" Did I interrupt something?" Eric gave me a naughty look. " It was nothing" I tried to change the subject quickly " Sure didn't sound like nothing" Eric chuckled. "What the fuck do you want?" We were not about to talk about my sex life! " I just want to..." Eric hesitated. Streaking his long fingers through his wheat colored hair. He came closer to me by a step or two. " I just want to apologize for tonight." Eric slowly whispered under his breath. "Excuse me?" I just wanted to torture the hell out of him. "I'm sorry." he did it again.

"I'm sorry I can't understand what your trying to say?" I laughed in my mind. Karma's a bitch.

"Damn it Sookie I said I was SORRY!" Eric's frustration really was quite entertaining. This dudes got issues.

"What? Did you leave your ego at the club?" Eric rolled his eyes. " Sookie if I really had any desire to kill you I wouldn't be here apologizing" That's a first. Eric apologizing is like Saddam Hussein making gift baskets.

"Okay. I really don't think it's appropriate your here" I headed toward the door until Eric got in front of him.

Eric grabbed a hold of my shoulders to stop me. "Remember what Bill said" I tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"We have a serious problem here Miss Stackhouse" Eric seemed serious and legit but come on it's Eric Northman for pete's sake! All I know he could throw me into that dungeon of his. God I hope that never happens. "Yeah I'm looking at it" Eric is my only problem. Eric smiled at my statement. "Why thank you but this is not just about me tonight. Sookie I didn't remember anything at all that happened tonight"

"Then how did you know you were trying to kill me?"

" Pam showed me the surveillance tapes."

"Then why are you coming to me about this? Besides apologizing" I excepted more out of Eric but he genuinely seemed worried. " You don't get it. Someone was controlling my mind. I remember sending you and Bill off and then it just went black. But I could feel anger and revenge all through my body. Someone or something is up to something." Eric sat on the porch stairs staring at the night. I joined him trying to somewhat comfort him. "You swear your telling the truth" I just had to make sure I knew he was being honest. "I swear on Godrick's ashes" Eric was definitely telling the truth. I've never heard him ever swear in Godrick. "When I left the club I left something odd and I wasn't sure if it was coming from you but it was a sense of revenge and hate." I never felt anything like it. Thinking about it just gave me goose bumps. "I thought you can't read anything from vampires?"

"Well duh, What if someone else was there?" Eric looked at me hazed. " Preposterous. I always know when someone is in my club" Eric's pride got a hold of him. " You don't know that Eric. I mean you say you don't remember anything. So how are you so sure?" Eric thought to himself as he absorbed my words and came to understand. "Alright then, I want you to come in again tomorrow night and keep your mind open." Eric stood up and helped me to my feet at the same time. Another job for Eric means more money but I don't know what I'm getting myself into. "Sookie if we don't find out whats going on. This could blow out of proportion and cause some serious danger to both races"

"I understand. I'll be there" Eric and I on a team seemed a little weird but it demanded my ability.

"I'd better be getting inside. I don't want Bill to worry" I promised Bill a minute and it's been like twenty. I suck with keeping track of time. "It's quite adorable how he treats you like his pet" And here comes the smart remarks. " I am not his pet!"

"He treats you like your more than just a blood bag. It's revolting" Eric had no respect to the human race what so ever. I mean he was a human not so long ago...like a thousand years ago...you know where I'm coming from.

"Bill loves me. You wouldn't understand that. A prick like you doesn't have any compassion." One point for Sookie Stackhouse.

"Touche. But the only thing I love is what you did to your lip. It looks fuller. Did you get any work done?" What a smartass! He knew damn well he caused my lip to swell. In response I gave him the bird but that took a different direction that I thought it would. "Anytim-" Eric cold blue eyes landed on my finger. He stood in place with only silence present. I looked down to see the ring that Bill proposed me with. Eric's piercing eyes met with mine. Eric's face was dead as a nail. " Eric...I" A sudden wave of tension swept over us. "Save it." Eric couldn't keep his eyes off the ring. Eric took one look at me and headed down the porch stairs. "Why are you being like this?" I have no idea why I started to chase after him. "Sookie I have no interest in getting involved in your pathetic human life. This is strictly business. So don't come chasing after me like I mean something to you." I grabbed a hold of Eric's strong board arm. " Eric Northman! I will not have this" Me grabbing Eric's arm did nothing but grab me along. "Sookie Let go! Your wasting my time." Eric knocked me down to the wet grass. I was drenched in mud. I watched Eric turn around and look at me hoping he will come and help me up. " If your late tomorrow night don't bother showing up" And that was the second time I saw Eric Northman tonight. Both times something went wrong.

"Why are you all dirty?" Bill hopped from the couch quickly being attending to me. " I just slipped and fell. I'm fine." I headed upstairs. "I'm guessing your not feeling round two?"

"Nah. I just want to head to bed. I'm tired" So much for "our" night. "Well I'll join you" and before I knew it I was laying in Bill's queen sized bed. Bill had his arms around me. "Everything go ok with Eric?" Uh no. He's considered. "Oh yeah I just have to be there tommorrow something going on. He needs me" I rethought about what I just said and hoped Bill didn't think like I was. " Well what's going on?"

"I'd rather not talk about. I'm really exhausted sweetheart" Plus I didn't want to talk about Eric. Especially with Bill. "Understandable. Sweet dreams darling." Bill kissed my shoulder. "Night" was all I could say. But all I could think about was this ring and...Eric Northman.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd L O V E to hear your insight. So please don't be shy Leave a comment or two =)**

" I need them fries Terry! I've been waiting for over thirty minutes now!" Friday night at Merlotte's is the busiest nights of the week. Coming back to work was probably the most normal thing I've done this whole week. But hey whoever said my life was normal. It's like the last couple hours was just a blur. Everything is just going to fast for me. I don't want to forget to know how to live when I'm surrounded by the living dead twenty-four seven. It felt good to be around people who actually had a pulse for once.

"Order number 47 up in the window!, Chili cheese fries" Terry practically threw the basket of cheese covered fries at me. "This aren't mine. I order the regular house fries. Lightly salted." I threw the basket right back at him. I knew Terry was busy but that doesn't mean he could just pick an attitude anytime he wants. I been working six hours straight and plus I got to head to Fangtasia to do that whole investigating with Eric..who is furious with me because..well I really don't know the reason but we all know how Eric can be moody. I just want to get this night over with and go to sleep. And of course go see Bill. He hasn't disappointed me lately which is always a good sign. Things seem to be working out.

"Sookie, stop daydreaming and take them damn house fries of yours!" Terry snapped back at me again.

I rolled my eyes and headed toward the table of obnoxious over-weight woman with the cheap looking hats. "Will that be all for you ladies tonight?" I wasn't really in the bubbly type of mood today but I have the past couple of hours to blame.

"Actually yes, can we get an order of the fried pickles" The heavy set woman didn't need anymore fried food from what she was packing on her. I just faintly smiled and took their order. "Oh and some biscuits with drizzled honey" she licked the corners of her mouth to catch the saliva as she spoke.

" Is that all?" I started to get frustrated and I'm pretty sure they heard it in my voice because when I walked away all I could hear in my head was how bad of a waitress I am and how impatient and rude.

Now I know why I hang out with vamps so much. People can just be annoying. "Lafayette, I'm gonna need the specials three and six." I kept my eyes down on the counter. "Whats eatin at you Sook?" Lafayette could always sense my tension.

"Is it them heffy set bitches over there? Because I could forget about them fried pickles and give em a nice black AIDS burger" He always knew how to put a smile on my face too. But what made me smile even more was that things started to slow down and that meant dawn was upon us.

"Sookie, before you leave you need to do me a favor?" Sam walked in the back with a young girl behind him.

"This is Luna. She's our new waitress and she starts the night shift today." The girls Sam kept hiring started to get sluttier and sluttier. Luna was gorgeous. She had long black flowing curly hair that reached down to the center of her back. Her eyes reminded me of the moon on a Halloween night. They were such an odd color but they complemented her toffee colored skin.

"And you need me for?" Sam always needed me before I left. Better pay me for overtime.

"I need you to let her know where your tables are at because she's going to cover them when you leave and make sure she knows the clean up process" Sam bolted out of the back leaving me with this new girl.

" You owe me one Merlotte!" I shouted toward the direction he left.

"I won't be any trouble. I'd like to know where my tables are so you can be on your way" Oh even better she has a slight French accent.

"Tables 12, 6, 8 and 14" I somehow started not to like her. Which is odd because I usually like everybody. Jealousy is green and ugly. I am neither of those things...

"Jessica will be here soon so she can help you with any trouble that you have" I knew Jessica wouldn't like her one bit so I was actually excited to hear about it later.

"Yessica and I are going to be close. I Yust know it" Luna smiled as she began to tie her apron around her size two waist.

"Be careful she bites" I somehow had to warn the girl. I mean it was for her own good not mine. I wasn't even trying to be a bitch..for the most part. I could tell that Luna was puzzled but she'll find out for herself eventually.

"Well I'm heading out y'all" I waved to my fellow staff and friends and headed toward the front door when something strange grew over me. That strange revengeful feeling was stronger than ever. It was more concentrated and I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I glanced behind me as I felt the direction of the rage came from.

All I saw was Luna waving with a big stupid smile on her face. I thought to myself...Ha! Yeah Paris Barbie. She didn't even know what the salt shaker was. I'm over my head.

Checking my phone I noticed a text from Eric:

**9/11/10; 8:54pm. **

**From:Eric N.**

**To:Sookie S**

"_**Your services are no longer needed tonight. I will contact when you come to any use to me"**_

**-E**

I threw the phone onto the passenger seat. Can I just have one good day for once! I sat in my car not even bothering to put the key in the ignition. I just sat there thinking that I'm suppose to be the happiest girl in the world. I'm getting married to the one man I love, I have all my friends support but I still feel emptier than a bucket on a hot summer day. Why would he just stand me up like that? Don't take your anger out on me Eric. My long hard concentration was interrupted by the startled vibrating from my phone.

**9/11/10; 9:15pm. **

**From:Bill C.**

**To: Sookie S.**

"_**You still heading over to see Eric tonight?"**_

I re-read that text at least ten times. What was Sookie's Stackhouse next move?

**9/11/10; 9:21**

**From:Sookie S.**

**To:Bill C.**

"_**Yes"**_

I think a little detour tonight to set somebody straight would make me feel better.

Pulling into the Fangtasia parking lot, I could see Eric's Lamborghini parked in the back so of course I parked next to him. You know just in case he decides to make an escape. I made my way to the front of the club. There was a sign hanging in the middle of the door.

"Club opening in an hour due to technical difficulties. If you are Sookie Stackhouse and you've decided to make an appearance please leave for own good"

Why was the club closed at nine o' clock at night? Bad business. What the hell is he up to in there? I wasn't going to let some stupid sign stop me from my mission. I repeatedly knocked on the front door.

No answer. "Oh, come now I know someone is in there." I continued knocking on the brass door.

"Get out of here Sookie" Eric's voice came from the other side of the door. "Eric open the door"

"Didn't you read the sign or do I have to be more brief with you?" His voice was so strong I could feel him on the other side of the door. "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you stood me up tonight!"

"You were no longer useful to me tonight." Eric made his point loud and clear but I don't know why I didn't get the hint and leave. "Why couldn't you just tell me this before!" I've never knew someone

whose pissed me off more than Eric does. I didn't get a response from the other side of the brass door.

"Eric!" I knocked again continuously. Still no answer. "Fine! You won't have any use for me anymore because I quit!" I finally took the hint and started to head to my car until the brass door slammed open.

Eric's face was inflamed. "You expect me to chase you after you threaten me and expect me to care the slightest. Sookie you have no use for me what so ever. Now if you wanted me to take a bite out of you that would be a different story but don't you dare try to mix business with pleasure. For your sake I want neither to do with you. Now leave my club or I will have to escort you myself and believe me that is the last thing you want. You will be to no use of anybody if it came that far." Eric slammed the brass door on my face so hard I could feel glitter of brass splash on my face.

I gawked at the brass door lifeless like a statute. "Motherfuc-"

"That means NOW! Sookie" Eric's voice roared.

"Fine! You fucking lifeless, soulless vampire!" I stomped away like a five year old. I wasn't the type of girl to get scared and run away crying. "Don't you dare bother come back begging for my services. Oh and by the way. Your highlights look hideous on you!" After releasing my temper at the closed building. I noticed a red lustrous surface from the corner of my eye. The devilish tips of my smile began to coil. I took the biggest, sharped edge key on my chain and ran it against Eric's red Lambo. There was a wave of satisfaction that stowed upon me when I took a second look at the keyed sports car.

"Son of a bitch vampire" I took the gum out of mouth and smudged it all on his paint job. I thought that was a nice touch. Perfect finale. I drove off laughing hysterically as I imagined Eric's shocked face. Sookie ain't so innocent now is she. I was surely satisfied tonight. Well mostly.

I got to Bill's and I could see candles in the window seal. Bill was planning a romantic evening. When the candles come out so does the inner lover in Bill. I could use some relaxation tonight. Being pissed at Eric has really been wearing me out.

"Babe, I'm home" I entered Bill's but all I could see was candle light. "In the kitchen" Bill sang his words with excitement. Oh what does he have up his sleeve?

"Hi my darling" Bill kissed me as I entered the twinkle light infested kitchen. "What's all these?" My eyes were amazed at how beautiful Bill can decorate. There was vanilla scented candles everywhere I looked. The food on the table looked exquisite and the bed setting on the floor by the fireplace was elegant and plain sexy.

Bill handed me a glass of red wine and kissed my cheek "I thought we'd celebrate. Our wedding is in four months and I thought investing in our love with a little celebration wouldn't hurt." Bill took my hand toward the dinner table. I was in awe, I still had to absorb everything. "Hungry?" Bill had all my favorite foods set on the table. Hot wings, Coffee ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, Chicken Alfredo. The works!

"So tell me about your day? Everything go alright with Eric?" Bill started to make me a plate of food and exchange conservation at the same time. "Yeah me and Eric are just fine. Best buds." I faked a smile. I knew how Bill worried when there was confrontation with Eric and I which is odd because he hates Eric but lately he's been weird. "Good! So we can proceed with the plans!"

"What Plans?" They better not include Eric or I'll kill myself.

"You will see later in the future. Now eat my love you looked flushed" Bill shoved a piece of celery into my mouth. Why was he changing the subject? Ugh Bill and his imagination.

"Well we better start planning. I got all of the wedding details for both of us to look at tonight" So this is what all this commotion was about. "Bill, I didn't even tell anybody about us yet" Well besides Eric but that doesn't count. " That's fine. Now come we must get started." Bill patted his hand next to him on the bed setting to motion me to sit next to him. I rolled my eyes charmingly and proceeded toward Bill. I looked out the window and saw a reflection of Eric clear as day staring right back at me. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to set my vision start and then I noticed he was gone. Sookie you are going crazy. "What's wrong?" Bill noticed my curiosity of the window. "I thought I saw.."

"Saw what?" I think I began to freak Bill out a little.

"Nothing" I forced that smile again and ran to Bill's side to plan out our beautiful wedding. Two more months and I'll be Compton. I wondered how Mrs. Sookie Northma-. Yeah right. When Lafayette decides to be straight that'll happen. I laughed in my head at the silly idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there everyone! It's been so long since I've updated! Well your all in for a treat! Hope you enjoyy it :) Reviews appericated.

_**"Pain of the mind is worse than any pain of the body"**_

"Sookie...Sookie this way. Look over here" A delicate utterance scattered in the dark scene surrounding me. I couldn't see anything. Not even my own hands. Pitch black and vacant. Except for that voice that keeps softly filling the room. "Sookie" There it is again! "Over here" It disappears so quickly. "Where are you?" My voice echos but no response. I can feel myself running in a direction but I can't see or feel a damn thing. "Look harder Sookie"

"What are you talking about? I can't see anything It's so dark in here!" I must be dreaming. I have to be. I tried pinching myself but I have no senses other than sight. Suddenly a broad figure lights up the somber environment around me. "Who is that?" Whoever they were they were moving in a fast pace toward me and then a holt. "Sookie!" All I could see was Eric Northman standing in front of me glowing smiling with fangs and all. Gesturing with his index finger that I move closer to him. I could feel myself being pulled toward him unwillingly. Face to face with the vampire, He whispers in my ear " There's only darkness when I'm not with you"

That was the third time I've dreamed about that scumbag this month. I don't know what's gotten into you Sookie but you really need to stop watching late night TV it's obviously fucking with your head. I sat up in bed trying to squint away from the gleaming morning sunshine peeking through the curtains. I noticed the other side of the queen size was unoccupied with my lovely future husband to be. Where did he run off too?

Of course it explained it all in the note next to me with the coffee and breakfast sitting on the nightstand. He was too good to me sometimes. Bless his heart

**"Didn't want to wake you beautiful. You look soundly asleep but no worries my darling. See you later tonight 3**

**I Love you,**

**Bill**

Smiling as I a sip the lukewarm morning coffee I realized, I'm getting married in a week. Then I got the chills but I mean that's normal right? I've watched and read about "Cold feet" It'll soon past. I'm just over excited I guess. After my relaxing sunrise coffee I noticed a something hanging on the closest. For me? The long white sheet hanging on the closest door contained a note of course. People do not know how to communicate now a days.

**"This came for you. I guess early wedding present for tonight?"**

**Bill**

Oh maybe Arlene came to her senses and dry cleaned my silk pink dress she borrowed last year and never gave back! I unzipped slowly until an aurora of smuttiness filled the room. Uh, was I invited to a strip club and forgot about it. I looked at the slutty garment hanging in front of me.

" Oh my god, you cannot be serious..." I took the trashy Little Red Riding Hood costume out of the sheet and gazed at all the red bows and lacey ties. A sticky note fell to the floor. Ugh another note!

**"Hope you can make your arrival tonight before the big bad wolf gets ya"**

Seriously, I thought I was too old for dress up. I threw the note in the garbage and pressed the costume up against my body in front of the mirror. There's no way in hell I'm wearing this. I threw the costume on the bed and headed downstairs to find Jason passed out on the floor next to the couch. I laughed and kicked him in the back. " Rough night?"

Jason groaned as he flipped over and my attention went striaght to the vampire bites infesting his whole upper torso. " Oh my god Jason! Who did this to you?" I kneeled down next to him to make sure his pulse was at a regular pace. " Damn bitches!" Jason moaned as he tried to sit up " Easy Jason You've lost alot of blood. Your white as a ghost!"

" I'm fine Sook, Maybe a little sore but pissed off more than anything" Jason immediately took off his torn up shirt and threw it in anger. " What the hell happened?" I found more vamp bites on his shoulders. " Let me go get the first aid kit" I ran into the kitchen remembering where Gran use to store all the first aid appliances. She always knew they would come in handy. Especially now when everyone is getting bruised and beaten and it's usually always at my house!

I ran back to Jason's side and immediately took out the cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. I could still see the upset look on Jason's face. "This might sting a little" He cringed when I pressed the wet cotton ball to his wounds. "I got played Sook. First time in my life. I got played!" I could tell he was rethinking about last night from all the blurred imagines of partying and a bunch of girls surrounding him. "What exactly happened?" Out of curiousity I knew I had to ask. He took a minute to responded. " Well, Just like any other night when I have off I usually go down to Merlotte's for a drink or two and usually there's easy woman there to pick up but Hoyt wanted to go to Fangastia instead. He said "Vampire chicks" is where it's at. So of course I'm down for the ride but when we got there. I was just surrounded by hot bloodthirsty chicks! I couldn't tell who was vampire and who wasn't. They dress so..."

"Slutty" I finished his sentence just for the hell of it. " Yeah slutty and twisted but HOT! so I met a bunch of girls specially this girl Martina. Hot! But she fucked me over! drugged my drink and took me into the bathroom and her and her little vampire sluts almosted suck me dry until I think some big dude came in and I can't remember the rest. I just wish they would of suck something else besides my blood." Jason was very visual with his thoughts and after that little replay I wasn't too happy with what I heard or seen. I finished ading to Jason " Are you going to be ok? I got work today until six but I mean I can call in if you need me to"

"No No, I'll be fine Sook. I'm a big boy. Just a little fatigued that's all." Jason laid himself on the couch in front of the TV. " Alright well...If you need anything I'm only a phone call away" I went upstairs to change into my work clothes and out the door I was. Driving on the way to work I was thinking about Jason's thoughts and tha Martina girl. I don't know where vampires think it's ok to just screw people over. They seriously need some manners. I was pleased to know that I had one of the well mannered vampires by my side.

I just made it into lunch time and Merlotte's was decently busy. Arlene and that new girl were on my shift today. Tieing my black apron around my waist I notice my section was full. Good start to a good day I guess. Arlene passed by with an order of fries in her hands. " Hey babe thanks for covering me I think I got it from here" I went to take the fries out of Arlene's hand. "Uhh..I haven't covering you Sookie. Sorry, The new girl took it upon herself to take over your section" She looked at me in guilt. "Arlene! seriously?" I looked around the room for that section stealing bitch. " I'm sorry Sookie I tried tellin her she can be pretty bossy" I shook my head and headed in the back for the solution to this problem. Ah and there she was counting MY tips. "I'm here now so you can hand over back my section" I put my hand out empty hoping I get it back full. "Um, I don't know what your talking about sweetchicks but I'm not handed you over anything" She smirked and contiuned to count the wad of cash. " Excuse me darling but those are MY tables in MY section and your counting MY tips. SO before there's a real problem between I recommended you avoid that because believe me you don't want to mess with this bitch" I could feel the heat from bouncing off to me and smacking her in the face. I could also hear Lafayette cheering me on in the background "Ohhhh girl. She bout to fuck..YOU..UP!"

Sam came between us and took me into the other room. "Sookie! What's gotten into you?" He looked into my eyes like he if he was seeing if I were on drugs or something. Ha. " I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten a hold of me but I didn't feel like myself then. I'm sorry I'll go apologize to Luna. ok? Sam stared at me for a bit without responding. " You can stop babying me now Sam" His thoughts were pathetic sometimes.

"Listen Luna, I'm so-" She cut me off even before I could finish. " Don't sweat it kid. I'm finished anyways. Sam said I could have the rest of the evening off. You know working hard and all" She folded my tips in front of me and stuck it in her fake Gucci bag. "You've only been here for two hours. How did you even make that come up with that much cash?"

She smacked her glossy lips at the mirror in front of her. " Yeah I've got a costume to go fetch and it's called skill honey. I'm sure you'll pick up sooner or later" She winked at me and catwalked her way out the door. That French bitch.

"Excuse me Miss! We're ready to have our order taken!" Ugh great, Time to work my "skill" off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.

Woo-hoo Two chapters in on night! I'm on a roll ;) Reviews apperciated. The song I used for this chapter is: "E.T" -Katy Perry (Nintechno Remix) When the lyrics show up. Play the song in the background as you read.

_**" You can get high on a first kiss, you can get by with sweet tea and God's graces, you can love like a sinner and lose like a winner, Nothing's shatterproof, You can crash and burn and come back someone new and that's what I learned from you"**_

"Ah, great my last table just left. What time is it Arlene?" I retied my sloppy ponytail wishing I could leave already! A shower definitely would of been the best idea this morning. No worries. That's the first thing that will be accomplished once I step foot in my house. " It's 6:30 why you leaving to get ready?" Arlene was busy with counting her tips. We seriously made bank tonight with all these tips. I almost feel as dirty as a stripper just counting money in front of everybody. " Yeah I was suppose to leave thirty minutes ago. and get ready for what exactly Arlene?" She suddenly stopped her tip counting almost like she lost track. " Uh you know for tonight" She nervously smiled and quickly cleaned up her area. _"Damn it. I'm never good at keeping secrets. Their all gonna kill em. Damn it! Damn it! She's reading my mind right now isn't she! I bet she is!"_

I looked at her questioning. "I mean it's true you were never good at keeping secrets" She stopped what she was doing and I could tell she got mad as she paused. " Damn it Sookie! stay out of my head!" She ran off into the back kitchen. Uh ok? Uhm..Everyone is acting strange tonight. Whatever all I'm really looking forward to is my nice warm shower.

Finally getting home, It was about 7:06. Dusk was upon us and the vampires and creepy crawlers were all getting ready for their awakwening. I didn't care one bit. I skipped my way into the house to find Jason sleeping on the couch with of course a beer in his hand. Still didn't bother me. I could hear that beautiful shower calling my name. Here I come beautiful crisp shower! Undressing, I threw my clothes with excitement as the steaming fog filled the bathroom. I danced my way into the waterfall of refreshment. ahhhhhh! A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. This was incredible. Almost better than sex. Wait..Really? suddenly the shower got more vibrant. Yes really! Nothing could ruin this. I was enjoying the tranquility.

Until suddenly the shower curtain moves and I scream my head off to find Bill standing there...in a cape? "Bill! You scared me to death! You ever hear of knocking? Cheese and crackers!" Yep. My orgasmic shower session of five minutes was over. -_-

"Sorry darling I was just anxious to see you" He smiled exposing those pearly fangs of his. " I was in the shower Bill. Couldn't have this waited?" I wrapped myself in a towel. " Uh you were naked. Even better" I looked at him and his goofy smile. " What is up with you?" I couldn't quite put my finger on it. " Nothing" He picked me and twirled me around. " We're getting married soon" He kissed me passionately like never before. I was pretty stunned but God he's so cute when he does this. " What's with the cape?" I noticed it flowing behind him. "Sookie. Today is the Eve of Halloween. A big night for vampires." He acted like I knew what he was talking about. I mean I get it. Halloween is frigthening and spooky. But Bill in a cape? Come on. " So your wearing a cape again why?"

" I'll explain it later. You better be getting ready soon. and mix it up a bit. It's halloween" He chuckled and headed for the door. " Twenty minutes my love and we need to be heading out" He closed the door behind him. I stood there confused. " What has gotten wrong with today and the people in it?" I just shrugged. Bill is usually good about these "surprise" things so I guess I should just go along with it. But what the hell was I gonna wear? Jeans and a tank top are out of the question. My eyes gradually met the slutty costume in my bed. I rolled my eyes. Your lucky I love you so god damn much Bill.

" So jason, I didn't know you were a fang banger?" Bill gazed at Jason's evidence of a crazy night. " What? Psh. I am not a fang banger!" He took a sip of his fifth beer mostly sure of himself. " Just a night gone wrong. That's all" Jason tried to smile but almost felt like he had fang banger tatted across his forehead. " You know they say..Once you go fang. You won't want it anyother way." Bill winked jokingly at Jason who was getting paranoid about his reputation or whatever good was left of it. Bill looked at his watch. "Sookie! We're going to be late!"

A touch of blush and I'm set. " Coming!" I made my way out of my bedroom tieing my tight red coat almost like gift wrapping the present. I could feel Bill's eyes lusting for me and Jason's disgusted at me as I headed down the stairs. I mean I hope I didn't look too slutty tonight. I'm a pretty conservative girl but I know how to sex it up a bit. I just didn't feel comfortable doing it in the company of other people. " Well you look..." Bill couldn't find the right word. He was infatuated as it seemed. " Trampy" Jason laughed and popped open another beer. " Fang banger"

" Hey! I am not!" I knew that would get to him. Bill escorted me out the door with his eyes never leaving me. " Should I go change?" I started to feel uncomfortable and that was rare around Bill. " Absolutely not. You look stunning." I smiled at his answer. " Put this on" Bill ordered as he hang a red blindfold in front of me.

" Fangastia? Really Bill.." I took the blindfold off to see the crowded parking lot of the most famous vampire bar in Shreveport. " Yes really Sookie. C'mon just give tonight a chance. Eric offered to throw you a surprise enagement party for the both of us and I knew you too were fine with each other so I thought why not?" I laughed in my head. Ha! Eric and I on good terms. Ha! Never. " I just want you to have a good time and be surrounded by the people who love you. The past year things just have been crazy with all the mess that has been crawling into Bon Temps. We deserve a little fun." I couldn't be angry at Bill. This was almost the most hypocritical thing or the sweetest thing he has ever done for me. Plus I could never say no to that half smile of his. I grabbed his hand with a smile. " Let's go have some fun hubby" His smile wided but the only thing I could think of was: Holy shit I'm actually doing this and Damn you Eric Northman!

There was a long line from the door out into the parking lot. What the hell were they giving away! Bill dragged me all the way to the front like we were VIPs or something. Everyone hated us for it. " Bill, Sookie so glad you could make it" Pam always sounded like she was purring when she spoke or maybe she was just getting into character as the sleazy

leather tight feline. " Sookie you look deeeelicious if I might say." Pam didn't even look in my direction to hand me the compliment I guess that was her way of giving you one. We entered the club and boy was it packed tonight. Everyone was dressed up as their alter-egos or their all time fantasies. Everyone was either grinding up on someone or wishing they were. The place reeked of sex! sweat, desire and filth. Bill brought me to an empty booth " Stay right here. I'm going to go fetch us a couple of drinks" He stole a kiss and he disappeared into the crowd. I felt like a sweet honey bee in a wasp's nest. Do I stand out that much? The dancing and heavy breathing of the clubbers had the place feeling like a sauna. I untied my coat and slowly peeled it off my body exposing my skimpy outfit.

A gust of wind blew in my face with the presence of a stranger. " Well hello there Little Miss Riding Hood" His hungry eyes feasted on my breasts. "Let me escort you to Grandma's house or maybe to mine?" He smiled devilishly. Of course. Vampire. That's all I attract now a days. Before I could even tell off the guy He vanished right before my eyes. I looked closely in front of me to see a massive man holding the creeper by the thoart. The masked man let the scared little prick go but once he caught my gaze he was gone too.

" One bloody mary and sex on the beach for my lovely" Bill knocked me right back into reality.

"Something wrong?" Bill followed where my eyes were staring at. " Nothing at all. I'm just a little thirsty" I took the hard liquor from Bill's hand. Just what I need. We sat at the booth together until a mob of my firends showed up. Alrene, Lafayette, Terry, Tara, Sam etc.

They were all dressed up as scared human beings. Hmm. Seemed to fit them pretty well. "This fucking place gives me the creeps!" Lafayette stole my drink from out of my hand. He must of needed it more than I did. " Who gives a shit! We're here for Sookie!" Tara acted all tough to keep the group together. " Congratsulations Bill and Sookie!" Terry handed us a card. " It's from all of us" Arlene shouted over the music. I was so surprised but pleased to see how accepting they were of Bill's and I relationship. " Aww Thank you guys!" I hugged the card as Bill shook hands with Sam and Terry. " Don't your ass get too excited. There ain't no money in that card" Lafayette joked. " I wanna dance!" Tara twirled her devil tail in the air and Lafayette and Sam met her on the dance floor. " Go dance Sookie!" Terry tried to shoo me away. "Oh no you're crazy Terry" I looked at Bill for his input. "C'mon your gonna be a married woman soon go have some fun while you can!." Terry made a point as he handed Bill a congratsulations cigar. Bill's eyes shared the same view as Terry's. I grabbed Alrene from her free will and took her out on the dance floor with me. I was surprised she actually was going along with all of this. " I feel like such a sex kitten!"Arlene screamed at the top of her lungs with her hands in the had alot to drink before she got here I could tell. That's what she was obviously nervous about earlier today! I liked this side of Arlene. It was loose and care-free almost braver than usual. Bill was right I was having a good time and the people around me were too. But the sudden thought of Eric put me in a daze that I lost Arlene in the large crowd of dancing people. " Arlene? Arlene!" I pushed through the mob to hopefully find an exit out of this enclosed area of people rubbing together but I felt like I was going in circles! Now is when I started to freak out. A popular song appeared on the next track because the whole crowd went wild. I fell to the floor as the roaring crowd trambled their way on the dance floor.

**You're so hypnotising**

**could you be the devil, could you be an angel**

**your touch magnetizing**

**feels like going floating, leave my body glowing**

I couldn't breathe. I felt my lung capacity grow smaller and smaller. I gazed up to see the swaying, jumping bodies push my fragile self around the floor like a mop. I could scream but who would hear me. A pair of black leather legs stood in front of me and before I could look up I noticed the mask from before. His strong hand pulled me to my feet. There was a sudden space around us like the crowd made room for royalty. He held both of my hands firmly in his almost as if he'd let go i'd float away. I tried to familiarize myself with him but the strobe lights weren't helping and neither was the mask that covered half his face. I tried letting go and thanking him for the quick rescue but he wouldn't let go. He only fought more. As he pulled closer I pulled further away until I met his eyes and I knew something about him was inviting.

He kept trying to pull me closer and I finally gave up to the trance taking over but my gaze stayed strong. His right hand made his way to the arch of my back and his left hand took a grip of my hair to securely hold me. I wanted this man. Whoever the hell he was. My desire grew for him as I took hold of his face and he rushed in for the kill. I almost felt like making love to my masked crusader. Right here on the dance floor. He injected me with some sort of passion I've never felt before. This wasn't like me at all what so ever. Risky.

**You're from a whole other/another world**

**a different dimention**

**you open my eyes**

**and im ready to go, lead me into the light**

He detached himself from the posionus kiss that we were exipermenting heavliy with. He knew I craved for more as I carved my nails in the back of his head. He made his way to my thoart and slowly glided his lips up and down to tease me. The tip of his tongue tickled my ear and finally the wild side was released. This man's every intention was to unleash the animal in me. I opened my eyes to find him still gazing at me when I had this urge to go for the mask. My fingers met almost underneath his mask barely touching the skin underneath. I attempted the most dangerous thing unknowingly. He grabbed my hand and growled. Fear struck in me but not of the growling but of losing this man. Why did I feel so bounded by him?

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**

**infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison**

**take me, t-t-take me**

**wanna be your victim, ready for abduction**

**boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away**

**its supernatural, extraterrestrial**

and there I was. Facing my fear in the middle of the dance floor. alone.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

_**I'm no saint but you're no better**__**. **__**Give it up we both know we contain burning desire for each other**__**.**_

**Song used in this chapter**: "Rain over me-Pitbull ft. Mark Antony". Listen to it when the lyrics show up. Gives the story some spice.

What the hell just happened? I stood there dazed in the middle of the dance floor. I was reliving every second of what just happened trying to make some sense out of it. I could still taste him. My fingertips slightly grazed across my lips as I could feel myself blushing coyly. Exactly why did I want an encore of that steamy make out session? I didn't even know the guy! What has gotten into you lately Sookie? But I was only fooling myself. I knew exactly who that was behind the mask. I bit my lip as I looked around to see if anyone noticed my mischievous expression. Wait. I cannot be thinking this way! I am almost a married woman! Shame on you Sookie! I pretended to give myself a smack on the wrist. I love Bill more than anything but it's not my fault. I don't know what has gotten into me lately. I've been so…troubled and cut-throat. Maybe I'm just PMSing early or maybe I'm just stressed from the wedding being so close around the corner. Yeah that's it just stress sweetie. This behaviour will surely cease once you know your married to Bill for sure. I tried convincing myself over and over again that I had to ignore what just happened. I wouldn't want anything ruining what I have in my life now. Good things in my life are rare and precious.

As the crowd calmed it's way down to a slow dance. I made my way back to Bill until I caught a glimpse of flowing blonde hair in the distance in a apple candy leather jacket escaping into a back room. I knew for sure the man I kissed was Eric. I mean it pieces together right? I haven't seen him all night which is surprising because he usual makes his appearance known when I come around. And c'mon that was totally him defending me earlier from that creep. But it's pretty sad that he thinks I'm that dumb to fall for the whole mask stunt he pulled. But that's Eric playing the game dirty and I was going to put an end to it. For my sake.

Changing course I headed toward the back room where Eric enclosed himself in. I bet this was all part of his little plan to get me alone. He knew I would go looking for him eventually. But I knew I wasn't going to fall for his sleazy tricks anymore. I snuck in the dark room closing the door behind me softly. I noticed a trail of light escaping from the crack of Eric's office door. It was difficult to listen in over the bass of the heavy club music. Where my ears hearing me right or was there moaning coming from that room? I tried letting my telepathic powers do all the work for once.

" _Yes! Oh Yeah! Oh my god, This feels amazing. This vampire better take me on a joyride on his hard…"_

I think I heard enough. I slowly turned on my heel disgusted, I hurried toward my way out. You shouldn't be surprised Sookie. It's Eric Northman! I rolled my eyes I firmly made it clear to myself that Eric was never going to change. He'll always be that cocky Viking douche bag. What did I think was going to happen? Confront him about the kiss and he was suddenly going to dance for joy as he threw rose petals in the air. Yeah right.

Couple feet away from my freedom and getting back my sanity. My heel got caught on a wire and of course. Timmberr! Down comes Sookie Stackhouse making a bunch of noise. Damn six inch heels.

" What the fuck was that?" I heard the woman's voice fill with concern. I had to get the hell out of here. I wiggled my leg hoping to free myself from this future embarrassment that I knew Eric would hold against me for life!

" Sookie?" Eric's voice was suddenly behind me and the lights were clearly on but I closed my eyes to pretend they weren't. I didn't answer him hoping he thought I was some wondering drunk fang banger looking to hook up somewhere. " Sookie I know it's you" Game over. Might as well stop making a fool of yourself and just get up and sadly face your fears. I shamefully gathered myself off the hardwood floor praying to not fall again, My eyes landed on his bare chest and extracted fangs with skank juice stained all over his chin. " I..I was looking for Bill. I'm sorry I've had a little too drink tonight so I'm a little whoozy" I nervously laughed as lied and pretended to hold my balance like a drunk chick would do in this situation. He smirked as he nodded his head in amusement ..Ok.. Awkward moment.

" Ok..Well I'm going to go now" I continually played the drunk card but I didn't have to try to hard since I kept losing my balance from this damn heels! Eric caught me before I could fall straight on my bum. " What's the real reason you're here Sookie?" He looked at me with sharp eyes like he already knew the answer. I immediately pushed him off of me and desperately tried to make my way to the door. But of course Eric has vampire reflexives. " I am not going to let you leave this room until you tell me why are you here?" He blocked the door with his massive physique. " What do you mean why am I here? I'm here with Bill for our ENAGEMENT party" I tried shoving him out of the way but no budge. " I've come to my senses that you're not intoxicated but only pretending so cut the shit Sookie." He had his hands holding my shoulders in a playful manner. " You cut the shit Eric! Why'd you kiss me on the dance floor earlier? Too scared to show your face hmm Batman! You're the bullshiter!" I don't know why it always felt good to tell Eric off.

His expression looked entertained and dismayed. " Sookie..I never kissed you tonight." I've never seen Eric's expression so honest. "You don't need to be playing games with me now Eric. It was you!" I tried denying him only to be sure he was telling the truth. " I didn't kiss you tonight. I've been back here the whole time. Why would you think such a thing?" Eric curiously tried to get my attention by grabbing my chin so I'd face him eye to eye. What's there to hide.

" Ugh! What's taking so long? I'm not finished with you yet" A familiar voice surprised us both but once I locked eyes with her I was more than surprised.

" Oh hey there Sookie!" Luna greeted me with her crazed sex hair and fresh vamp puncture wounds like we were long time best friends. I gave her a faint smile and then gave Eric the death stare. "Your obviously busy so I think it's best you move out of my way" He knew I was done with the games. " You still didn't answer my question"

" Forget it Eric. I knew it was you so if you'd be so kind to move out of my way" I tried to sound as bitchy as possible. " Fine. Have it your way" Eric was more than happy to show me the way out from the way he let the door hit me in the ass when he slammed it shut. Well, that was a total and complete fail.

"Sookie! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Arlene raced by as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the crowd. " I'm really not in the mood to dance Arlene. I'm gonna go find Bill" Her hand was clutched on to me like a pitbull. "Oh trust me honey you won't want to miss this"

I just wanted to leave and go home and snuggle in my cozy bed. Nothing dangerous ever happens to me in my bed. It's like my safe haven and I wanted it now. I was so clubbed out. "Arlene, Your drunk and crazy! Where are you taking me?" Arlene took me in front of the stage and then pushed me into Eric's "throne" chair.

She laughed frenetically and gave me thumbs up as she abandoned me on the lonely stage in front of everybody. God she was so wasted. " Arlene! I'm gonna kill you!" I tried to follow her with my eyes through the crowd but that was merely impossible as the mob scattered in front of the stage curiously then…The lights went out and then a sudden spotlight beamed over me. Oh crap.

**Girl my body don't lie****  
****(Red One)****  
****I'm out of my mind****  
****Let it rain over me****  
****(Mr. Worldwide)****  
****I'm rising so high****  
****Out of my mind****  
****(Marc Anthony)****  
****So let it rain over me**

The crowd roared with excitement like they already knew what was coming. I squinted my eyes from the glaring strobe lights when I spotted Bill in the crowd raising his glass to me. What the hell was going on! Fog surrounded the floor beneath me and then a black figure appeared out of thin air.

The black figure magically appeared behind me and then in front me. I tried getting up and making a run for it but I was somehow chained to Eric's chair. I didn't know what to expect. Tonight has been the weirdest night I've had in a while and trust me when I say I know what weird is.

The black figure was front of me frozen still until the music hit a wildfire tempo and a pair of bare ass cheeks were greeting me front and center. My mouth dropped to the floor when my eyes went from the wondrously athletic ass cheeks to the black mask that was haunting me all night. I couldn't believe it. I felt so stupid. How could I let myself be so stupid! I had to be sure before I made any assumptions.

**Ay ay ay****  
****Ay ay ay****  
****Let it rain over me****  
****Ay ay ay****  
****Ay ay ay****  
****Let it rain over me**

The male stripper bended and twisted and curled in every impossible way. The crowd loved it but I was more concerned about that fucking black mask. I tried getting his attention but that was an epic fail when his balls ended up swaying in my face. " Excuse me! Are you the guy I kissed tonight?" I tried shouting over the speeded music. He bent down in a feline manner. " You kiss like an angel" He whispered in my ear and got back to work. I was stunned. How? Why? Did I think it was Eric? It felt like Eric and smelled like Eric. I had no physical evidence it was Eric. I mean there both vampires but I don't know how my mind tricked me into thinking it was Eric. Not only that, Eric was telling the truth for once. Focused on my thoughts the stripper unchained me and wrapped the chains around his neck. Boy this guy was kinky.

My eyes met cogent stare glaring right back at me. Eric smiling in his glory. He knew exactly what I was thinking and he loved every minute of it. He held up his phone to notify me of something until Luna came slithering behind him and took him away to herself. She gave me a victorious glare as she walked hand in hand with Eric as they headed to a booth. You can have him bitch. See if you last tomorrow morning.

After the erotic dance was over, I pulled aside the sweaty stripper. " Why did you kiss me! I don't even know you?" He laughed as he drank his True Blood in one gulp.

" Calm down Sugar, This is what I do. I was paid to kiss and follow you around tonight. I'm not stalking you or plotting to drug you or any other nonsense like that. This is what the club offers to ladies who are soon to be married"

"The why did you scare that creep earlier?"

" Oh you noticed that too didn't you. Well he's a competing dancer so I didn't want him to risk blowing my cover" He wiped his sweat with his towel. He knew I looked unconvinced. " Look go ahead and ask Eric Northman. He hired" WHAT! It all hit me like a karate chop to the brain. " That bastard!" The stripper stared at me strangely " You need to calm down sugar, You just had grade A ass shakin in your face. So stop trippin so much" He shook his " grade A" ass off the stage and into dinner's arms. The club was finally dying down and people were leaving. I noticed the black mask from the floor and studied it carefully. I kept denying the fact that it wasn't Eric who kissed me. Bill walked up behind breaking my concentration giving me the goosebumps.

" Seriously Bill a stripper?" He hugged me from behind and kissed me on the neck. " Yeah it was fun right" He tickled my neck as he giggled. "Oh yeah let me tell you. I love having vampire ass cheeks clapping in my face. Now that's what I call a good time." I absolutely loved making Bill laugh.

"Well I'm glad you had fun darling. It's getting early so we should probably go soon" My eyes met Eric and Luna cuddled together in their booth. " I'd love nothing more"


End file.
